


Concerto

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [65]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Athena Ruins Things, Gen, Music, Pandora Ruins Things, Pharaoh Ruins Things, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Orphée might have been Athena's Saint. But for a time, he was Hades' friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concerto

Pharaoh's music was beautiful, even Hades had to admit it. It was a tone of joy and happiness and a heavy beat, and on occasion he could hear an orchestra that was not there. In past incarnations, Pharaoh had played for ancient Egyptian kings and priests, and even their gods.

 

Now he played for Hades, and though it was beautiful, it did not move him as it probably should have. As Pharaoh should have liked.

 

Orphée, on the other hand, had music which moved the soul. His own, as well. Orphée's strings were soul-pulling cords, lamenting in unshared tears his loss, his trails, his tribulations, his love and his devotion. His willingness to do anything for the woman he cared for.

 

When Orphée had failed, Hades' own first instinct had been to give him another trial to set her free. To see if it could be done, to see if he could win her free without his music. Because Orphée had done so much, and tried so hard, and it hurt him to see the man fall in his attempt.

 

“You gave him the rules, my Lord,” Pandora told him sharply, her face pulled into a dark frown, and Hades looked away from her. It hurt more because she was right. “You gave him the rules, and he broke them. If you went back on your word now, no one would ever have faith in you again.”

 

“I will give her life,” Hades told Orphée instead, and tipped his head to the Silver Saint. “Come and play for me your music, and I will give her and you both life here in the Underworld. Together. The ravages of time and disease shall not find you, and the land where she stands shall be yours.”

 

He had never expected Athena's curse to follow him so far into his own realm, that a man he felt kinship with would turn on him.


End file.
